Life As Gabriella Knows It
by msheathermagick
Summary: All Gabriella has ever wanted was to feel like she mattered. She's always been alone but now its time for college and everything she's ever known is about to change. Will Gabriella become the girl shes dreamed of or will just end up with Shattered Dreams?


**_Yes i'm starting a new story, but it will be completely different from the other stories i'm doing. It's gonna be full of drama and fun_**

**_For one thing this story will be completely based on my own ideas and not on a book or song or movie or anything else._**

**_-I'll update this when i can & i know i shouldn't be starting another story but i thought of the idea today and i just had to start it but one thing that will help is that i have an outline written full of ideas of how the story will go :)_**

**_*Also this will be a TROYELLA story. at least that's what im planning for it to be..._**

**_Also another thing is that how the story will be is that the 1st part will be like what happens and then the 2nd part will be Gabriella writing in her diary about her day :)_**

**_NOW ONTO THE STORY!_**

* * *

It was the first day of the first semester of the first college that Gabriella would ever go through. Sure she'd been through high school but this was college and she didn't want to screw up, not that she screwed up in high school. It was more that this was college, her change for a fresh start and to be anyone that she wanted to be.

In high school she was the quiet shy girl that no one really bothered with unless they had to. Of course she couldn't really blame anyone for her loneliness when she chose to stay home every weekend instead of going out with her friend Kelsi to one of the many high school parties that would go on every weekend. She would always make an excuse that she had something better to do, even if she didn't

The truth was that she would have loved to have gone to one of those parties but in her head she didn't belong there. In her head she belonged at home where no one would make fun of her if she embarrassed herself. She felt safe at home, like she could be anything she wanted to be.

Being safe at home didn't really give her much of a social life. In fact as much as she loved being safe, she would have given anything to be the girl that people wanted around. She wanted to be the outgoing confident girl that went to parties and had a bunch of friends. But in reality she had very few friends and was super quiet afraid to speak half the time.

But today she wanted that to change, and she told herself that things would be different, but in reality that was just words that she wasn't sure if she could actually go through with.

As she walked down the hallway looking at everyone she felt her pulse start to race as the nerves came upon her and the realization hit that this goal of her was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

She couldn't take the pressure and looked away. But that split-second decision seemed costly as she bumped into a strong chest knocking her bag out of her hand and onto the floor.

Her face reddened with embarrassment as this was the last thing she needed. She wanted to just be normal but instead she's bumping into people and dropping her stuff all over the place the first day.

She quickly went to pick up her bag but a hand got to it before she got the chance to get it. Her eyes looked at the hand and then up the muscular arm to and sturdy chest and them up to a pair of ocean-blue eyes that she just wanted to swim in.

She realized after a moment that she had been staring at him not saying anything and looked away immediately feeling her face blush all over again.

"You okay there?" The guy asked her with a slight bit of concern in his voice

"Oh um yeah" She mustered out as it was the only thing she could get out without completely sounding like an idiot.

"You sure? You seem pretty shaken up with your face all red" He said to her with an unsure look on his face which just made her face redden even more

"y-yeah sorry I just um wasn't paying attention to where I was going and um yeah I'm sorry for bumping into you" She mustered out in a shy soft voice.

"It's fine no harm done, and if anything I was the one not watching where I was going so no need to apologize"

"Well um if you say so" She said and they stood there in an awkward silence for a moment until Gabriella broke it. "So um could I have my bag back?" she said to him as he still hadn't handed it back to her

"Oh yeah sorry here" He replied to her as he handed her bag to her "So um where were you headed?" He asked her curiously

"Um class?" She said with a voice like it was obvious but not wanting to sound like a smart-ass.

"Oh yeah the book bag should have clued me in, well um how about I walk you, you know to make sure that you don't bump into anyone else" He said casually like it was no big deal and this smile on his face that if you looked into her eyes you could just see her melting inside right in front of him

"Um you know you don't have to I can make it on my own" She replied to him unsurely

"I insist, it's the least I can do. So unless you have a good reason why I shouldn't then let's get you to class since I assume it starts soon" He replied to her with a smile on his face

Looking at her face she looked like she wanted to say no but in the end she shrugged knowing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright you can walk me to class" She said softly to him and with that He went to her side and started walking with her in the direction of her class.

"So um where am I walking you to anyways?" He asked her

"English 161, Creative Writing"

"Ah so you're a writer then?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Well maybe you could show me something you wrote some time"  
"yeah maybe"

She then stopped in front of a classroom causing him to stop as well  
"so I take it this is your stop"  
"you'd be right"

"So um I guess I'll see you around then.. Sorry I never got your name" He said to her more as a question then a statement, and gave her a look as if he was waiting for her to reply to his question.

"It's Gabriella" She replied to him softly with a slight smile on her face

"Well it's nice to meet you Ella"

"It's nice to meet you… wait Ella?"

"Yeah what you don't like it"

"No its just no one's ever called me that before"

"Well then it can be my special nickname for you then"

"Alright well I'll see you later um.."

"Troy" he said finishing her sentence

She gave him a soft smile  
"I'll see you later then Troy" She said to him with a new found-confidence to her voice before turning and heading into her class without a second look back. Or well at least not a second look while Troy was looking at her anyways…

_Gabriella's POV_

_Dear Diary._

Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh. There's so much to tell you, First off it was my first day of college today and I promised that things would be different this year and actually I think they might be. Well at first they didn't seem like they would be since when I walked onto campus today I seemed to be my same-old invisible self.

I hate being invisible by the way. I'm tired of crying myself to sleep all the time wondering what I'm doing wrong. But maybe things are starting to turn around, because my klutziness actually caused something good to happen today I met a guy today. Well actually I bumped into him but something was different about him.

He actually wanted to talk to him and made sure I was ok after I bumped into him and even tried to make conversation with him. I'll admit at first it didn't go so well as I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato, well that and he asked me why my face was so red.

But after the awkwardness went away he actually asked if he could walk me to my class as he said "to make sure that I didn't bump into anyone else". Seriously ok I know that sounds kinda corny but to me it was sweet. I mean no guy has ever offered to walk me to class before.

He really has to be the most perfect guy I've ever met, from his brown perfect fair, to his just right tan, to his amazing body, to his sweet smile, and last but not least these ocean blue eyes that I honestly would have gone swimming in if I could.

It's just weird though, it was like when I was with him he made me feel special and I felt like there were these butterflies flying around in my stomach but like I was more confident around him, like I didn't have to be afraid around him.

So now that I've talked about his guy for so long you must be wondering what his name is.. And it's the most perfect name for him Troy.. Yeah I'm not sure what his last name is but I will find out the next time I see him since he told me that he'd want to see me again..

Until next time..

Love Gabriella. Or Ella to Troy ;)

* * *

_**Thank You For Reading!**_

_**I hope you liked it**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW; **_

_**your thoughts matter to me and let me know what you liked and didn't like about the chapter :)**_

_**Also i'm hoping for at least 2 reviews before the next update.. yes i have low self-esteem and i dont want to expect much..**_

_**Again thanks for reading & i'll update when i can**_

_**-Heather**_


End file.
